the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Historical Circuit: 2015
Intros are for losers. Best Picture Brooklyn.jpg|"Two countries, two loves, one heart." Creed.jpg|"Your legacy is more than a name." Ex Machina.jpg|"To erase the line between man and machine, is to erase the line between man and God." Mad Max Fury Road.jpg|"What a lovely day." The Revenant Poster.jpg|"N. One who has returned, as if from the dead." Room.jpg|"Love has no boundaries." Sicario.jpg|"The border is just another line to cross." Spotlight.jpg|"Read between the lies." Steve Jobs.jpg|"Can a great man be a good man?" Straight Outta Compton.jpg|"Parental discretion is advised." *''Brooklyn'' (Fox Searchlight Pictures) - Amanda Posey, Finola Dwyer *''Creed'' (Warner Bros. Pictures) - Irwin Winkler. Robert Chartoff, Charles Winkler, William Chartoff, David Winkler, Kevin King-Templeton, Sylvester Stallone *''Ex Machina'' (Universal Pictures) - Andrew Macdonald, Allon Reich *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (Warner Bros. Pictures) - Doug Mitchell, George Miller, PJ Voeten *''The Revenant'' (20th Century Fox) - Arnon Milchan, Steve Golin, Alejandro G. Iñárritu, Mary Parent, Keith Redmon, James W. Skotchdopole *''Room'' (A24) - Ed Guiney, David Gross *''Sicario'' (Lionsgate) - Basil Iwanyk, Thad Luckinbill, Trent Luckinbill, Edward McDonnell, Molly Smith *''Spotlight'' (Open Road Films) - Blye Pagon Faust, Steve Golin, Nicole Rocklin, Michael Sugar *''Steve Jobs'' (Universal Pictures) *''Straight Outta Compton'' (Universal Pictures) - Ice Cube, Tomica Woods-Wright, Matt Alvarez, F. Gary Gray, Scott Bernstein, Dr. Dre Honorable Mentions: Star Wars: The Force Awakens is a love letter to the legacy of a staple of cinematic history, respecting the past while also setting the foundation for a future. Dope is a powerful and bright glimpse into a side of the world often portrayed as dark and pessimistic, offering rays of infectious hope on the downtrodden rural communities. Beasts of No Nation is a powerful, affecting war story featuring astounding ensembles and a heavy, devastating message about the horrors of combat. Slow West is a brief and entertaining foray into the western genre, giving a shiny new coat to its rusted hinges. Definitive Rankings: #Straight Outta Compton #Spotlight #Sicario #Ex Machina #Creed #Brooklyn #Mad Max: Fury Road #Room #Steve Jobs #The Revenant Best Director *Lenny Abrahamson - Room *F. Gary Gray - Straight Outta Compton *Tom McCarthy - Spotlight *'George Miller - ''Mad Max: Fury Road' *Denis Villeneuve - ''Sicario Honorable Mentions: Danny Boyles easily juggles a fast-paced and electric script, as well as drawing out crisp editing and great performances in Steve Jobs. Cary Fukanaga penetrates deep into the soul of every human being as he punctures his way into atmosphere with Beasts of No Nation. Definitive Rankings: #George Miller #F. Gary Gray #Tom McCarthy #Lenny Abrahamson #Denis Villeneuve Best Lead Actor *'Abraham Attah - ''Beasts of No Nation' *Leonardo DiCaprio - ''The Revenant *Michael B. Jordan - Creed *Jason Segel - The End of the Tour *Jacob Tremblay - Room Honorable Mentions: Michael Fassbender is utterly fascinating and chameleonic, slinking and disappearing into the enigma of a trapped genius in Steve Jobs. Michael Keaton leads the charge as he remains the subdued and powerful spearhead of an electric ensemble in Spotlight. Definitive Rankings: #Abraham Attah #Michael B. Jordan #Jacob Tremblay #Jason Segel #Leonardo DiCaprio Best Lead Actres *'Cate Blanchett - ''Carol' *Emily Blunt - ''Sicario *Brie Larson - Room *Daisy Ridley - Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Saoirse Ronan - Brooklyn Honorable Mentions: Rooney Mara is submissive and cunning personified on the silver screen, easily slipping into the forefront and subtly controlling the momentum in Carol. Charlize Theron is the sheer embodiment of badass, demolishing her co-stars as she glares straight into viewers and challenges them to mock her in Mad Max: Fury Road. Definitive Rankings: #Cate Blanchett #Saoirse Ronan #Brie Larson #Emily Blunt #Daisy Ridley Best Supporting Actor *Benicio del Toro - Sicario *Idris Elba - Beasts of No Nation *Walton Goggins - The Hateful Eight *Jason Mitchell - Straight Outta Compton *'Mark Ruffalo - ''Spotlight' '''Honorable Mentions:' Adam Driver is absolutely magnetic, barreling through his screen partners and exposing the tortured, wounded soul of a villain in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Emory Cohen is charismatic and charming, with his lanky build complimenting his infectious smile as he woos viewers and characters alike in Brooklyn. Definitive Rankings: #Mark Ruffalo #Jason Mitchell #Idris Elba #Benicio del Toro #Walton Goggins Best Supporting Actress *Brie Larson - Trainwreck *Jennifer Jason Leigh - The Hateful Eight *Sarah Paulson - Carol *'Caren Pistorios - ''Slow West' *Tessa Thompson - ''Creed Honorable Mentions: Julie Walters' motherly warmth and sweetness truly help provide moments of respite and calm during the heavier emotions and challenges in Brooklyn. Alicia Vikander is a walking paradox, hypnotizing viewers to draw closer to her as she entraps them into her little world in Ex Machina. Definitive Rankings: #Caren Pistorios #Sarah Paulson #Brie Larson #Tessa Thompson #Jennifer Jason Leigh Best Original Screenplay *Alex Garland - Ex Machina *Pete Docter, Meg LeFauve, Josh Cooley, Ronnie del Carmen - Inside Out *Taylor Sheridan - Sicario *'Tom McCarthy, Josh Singer - ''Spotlight' *Jonathan Herman, Andrea Berloff, S. Leigh Savidge, Alan Wenkus - ''Straight Outta Compton Honorable Mentions: John Maclean takes a slow simmer and lets it diffuse into a powerful Western tale of young love, bending and outright breaking clichés on occasion with Slow West. Rick Famuyiwa takes a modern tale of youth and satires it to perfection, mixing nostalgia obsessed hipsters with hardcore street gangs to bring out the hilarity in them both in Dope. Definitive Rankings: #Spotlight #Ex Machina #Inside Out #Sicario #Straight Outta Compton Best Adapted Screenplay *Cary Joji Fukanaga - Beasts of No Nation *'Nick Hornby - ''Brooklyn' *Ryan Coogler, Aaron Covington - ''Creed *Emma Donoghue - Room *Aaron Sorkin - Steve Jobs Honorable Mentions: Donald Margulies makes the most pretentious and boring topics and morphs them into fascinating musings about life and humanity, creating conversations and interactions that intrigue in The End of the Tour. Drew Goddard creates humor, intelligence, and drama from a scientific fiction and creates a purely entertaining film with his language in The Martian. Definitive Rankings: #Brooklyn #Steve Jobs #Creed #Beasts of No Nation #Room Best Cinematography *Maryse Alberti - Creed *Rob Hardy - Ex Machina *John Seale - Mad Max: Fury Road *Emmanuel Lubezki - The Revenant *'Roger Deakins - ''Sicario' '''Honorable Mentions:' Mátyás Erdély provides an intense, visceral perspective to a seemingly familiar area, with his brutal but harrowing vision of the camera navigating the harsh reality of Son of Saul. Matthew Libatique captures stage lights, smoke from blunts, and the streets of Los Angeles to perfect effect with his work in Straight Outta Compton. Definitive Rankings: #Sicario #The Revenant #Mad Max: Fury Road #Ex Machina #Creed Best Visual Effects *''Ex Machina'' *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' *''The Revenant'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''The Walk'' Honorable Mentions: Avengers: Age of Ultron features plenty of fun and enjoyable setpieces, with the ever-expanding collage of superpowers and action assembling itself well enough. Tomorrowland may lack in terms of story but it more than makes up for it with sheer aesthetic beauty. Definitive Rankings: #Mad Max: Fury Road #Ex Machina #Star Wars: The Force Awakens #The Walk #The Revenant Best Cast Ensemble *''Brooklyn'' - Fiona Weir *''The Revenant'' - Francine Maisler *''Sicario'' - Francine Maisler *''Spotlight'' - Kerry Barden, Josh Buchan, Jason Knight, Paul Schnee *''Straight Outta Compton'' - Jasmond Carroll, Victoria Thomas, Cindy Tolan Honorable Mentions: Nina Gold, April Webster, and Alyssa Weisberg prove that diversity can lead to quality, offering up a powerful crop of young actors like Oscar Isaac and Domnhall Gleeson, as well as discovering a fountain of new talent in John Boyega and Daisy Ridley, in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Francine Maisler was nearly a triple nominee for assembling the likes of Michael Fasbender, Kate Winslet, Seth Roger, and a plethora of others into ushering an ensemble of versatility in Steve Jobs. Definitive Rankings: #Spotlight #Brooklyn #Straight Outta Compton #The Revenant #Sicario Best Original Song *"Fighting Stronger" - Creed *"Love Me Like You Do" - Fifty Shades of Grey *'"See You Again" - ''Furious 7' *"Till It Happens To You" - ''The Hunting Ground *"Phenomenal" - Southpaw Honorable Mentions: None. This was and remains a shitty year for Original Song. Definitive Rankings: #"See You Again" #"Fighting Stronger" #"Till It Happens To You" #"Love Me Like You Do" #"Phenomenal" Category:Blog posts Category:Historical Circuit